Searching for my Soulmates
by Destined DeathReaper
Summary: i suck at writing summary so read it and tell me how is it. Thanks
1. Prologue

Hi my name is Fallen Tenshi. This is my first story IY/Naruto, so please excuse me on my lack of writhing skill.

Thank you! And also review to help with the story.

I do not own Naruto or Inu Yasha, but the true authors does. So sad though.  
Pairings will be?

Kagome/Gaara

Kagome/Neji

Kagome/Sasuke

Kagome/ Kakashi

Kagome/Itachi

Kagome/Sesshomaru or

Kagome/Harem ( please pick this)

Permanent pairings:  
Sakura/Lee Naruto/Hinata

NarutoIY Prologue:  
The sky was dark as rain fell from the sky. Thunder and lighting strike across the clouds brightens the dark night. In the middle of the forest close to Kohona, the Hidden Village of leaves a small silver fire wrapped around a small 5 year old crying girl She huddle herself close to a majestic tree towering over her with her knees close to her chest.

"Lord Hokage, this way sir," a voice was heard by the girl. She opened her eyes and saw two fuzzy figures coming towards her. The silver flame lashed out at the intruder warning then away, protecting the girl. But from the cold weather, and exhaustion, the girl fainted.

The third hokage known as Sarutobi stared at the 5 year old girl in the hospital bed. He came closer, but was topped by a small strike of silver fire. Amazing the hokage thought. How could a 5 year old be that powerful?

Few days later the girl woke up to being watched by the hokage. She was scared, the silver flame become more powerful and active.  
"Shhh, it's okay. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you," said the hokage carefully. The silver flames stop it active and just flow as the girl look at the hokage.  
"What's your name?" questioned the hokage.  
"Kagome"  
"Where's your parent Kagome"  
Kagome didn't reply back for several minutes. "I don't know. I can't remember anything!" exclaimed Kagome. Many questions ran through Kagome's head. More question can which scare her more. Finally she started to cry. Everything in the room started to fly off. A light wind moved around Kagome forming a shield.

The hokage stare more amazing at the girl Kagome. With great force he struggled to walks towards Kagome. Coming closer to her, he carefully took her in his lap and patted her back softly. Few minutes later Kagome calm down and fell asleep. Maybe everything will turn out alright was her last thought.

The third hokage became Kagome's guardian, since he couldn't find her parents. Thought 6 years of Kagome life, she stays isolated from the village and stays at Sarutobi's cottage (more like mansion in the middle of the forest). She trained herself in the way of the ninja with a help of the third hokage. She mastered all technique, even the blood limit of every clan and even more abilities. At age 6 ½ years old she was able to beat any Anbu members without using an ounce of her powers. Kagome was lonely for some reason she always felt like she was searching for something or someone, but can't remember. When Kagome turned 11 years old she decided to test for the level of genin.


	2. Team 7

Hi! I'm back. Sorry that it took so long to update. Here's the first chapter of Searching for my Soulmates. And please review!!!!! Thanks- FallenTenshi860 

Chapter1: Team 7

The #1 hyperactive, clumsiest knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki was making funny faces at Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was currently ignoring him, but couldn't as he was getting annoyed already. Sakura Haruno kept yelling at Naruto to stop making funny faces at her precious Sasuke. (Cough cough, Yeah Cough coughs Right)  
Sasuke got up and punched straight at Naruto face to the wall.

"Teme what was that for?" yelled Naruto as he got up.

"Well, that easy, Dobe. You were annoying me. If you couldn't figure that out, then how did you manage to pass the academy?" smirk Sasuke.

"Go Sasuke," cheer Sakura.

"Shut up, you pighead"

"Make me dumb ass"

"Glad to Jackass," as Naruto got ready to punch Sasuke in the face, but someone bumped Naruto causing him to fall face down into another face. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were lip lop to each other. Instantly Sasuke and Naruto sped away from each other and spitting out like they just tasted poison.

"Ewwwww, now I got Sasuke germ. How dare you teme!!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke just glare back at Naruto.  
"Who would want to kiss you, dobe" Sasuke disgustedly reply back. Then Naruto was punched by Sakura. "How dare you kiss my Sasuke!" yelled the pink hair girl. **Inner Sakura: Sasuke isn't gay!** **Is he?** Naruto just got up and glare at Sasuke. _It because of Sasuke. Thinking that he's all that and everything.  
_

"Get back to your seat, now NARUTO!" yelled Iruka, one of the sensei in the Academy. Naruto sat right between Sasuke and Sakura. **Noooo! He's in my way from my Sasuke Inner Sakura whined.** The outer Sakura just glare heatly at Naruto.

_What does Sasuke have that I don't _Naruto thought as most of the girls in the class glare at him. Naruto has a crush over Sakuru Haruno. It was not that Naruto is ugly; in fact he's what you call adorable. He has golden blonde hair with crystallized blue eyes and adorable whiskers mark on his cheeks. But his clothing just screams kill me because he is wearing an orange jumpsuit and his clan symbol on his back of his clothes. When he was just an infant, the fourth hokage, his father; seal Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox was seal inside him. The fourth hokage request was that Naruto should be recognized as a hero but the adults that knew about the seal treated him like dirt.

Sasuke Uchiha was last of his clan for his brother massacred them all leaving Sasuke to get revenge. He has black hair with a blue tint and obsidian eyes. Sasuke is wearing a blue top with a tan kaku pants. His arms and legs were both bandage and his head band on his head. Though being the only survivor of the clan, Sasuke hold the blood limit Sharigan, the copy technique. Only he and his brother can use the sharigan for that is the Uchiha blood limit.

Sakura Haruno has pink hair with emerald eyes and a big BIG forehead. (Inner Sakura-Hey I don't have a big forehead. Fallen Tenshi grabs a hammer and knocked her out holding a peace sign) She's wearing the red chinese style dress with a black tights underneath reaching towards her knee. She is known to be obsessive over Sasuke Uchiha and hates Naruto Uzumaki because Sasuke hates him too. She is considering one of the smartest girls in the classroom.

"Starting today, you are official ninjas. You are staying in Genins. It's going to harder from her on. You will all be in groups of three under your jounin teacher to accomplish missions that are assigned to you," instructed Iruka. _Please be Sakura and definitely no Sasuke_ Naruto pleaded silently. **Please let Sasuke to be on my team, and no Naruto** Sakura pleaded also.

"All teams are divided into teams that will be equivalent. The first team will be" but was interrupted by an Anbu walking in with a blindfolded girl.

"Kaggie-chan!" Naruto yelled in surprise getting everyone's attention in class. He quickly ran his childhood friend and gives her a big hug.  
The blindfolded girl, Kagome smiled and hugged Naruto back with all her might. It has been a while since she has seen Naruto. Kagome has black raven hair with silver and blue streaks. Her eyes were blind fold by a bandage so you can't see her eye color. She was wearing a silver top with a blue short jacket over it. Along with a black Capri's She is wearing a headband of the Kohana symbol. Most of the guys in the class drool at her, while most girls just glare at her.

_She's beautiful Sasuke_ thought for a moment. _Wait a minute when did I ever thinking that she beautiful. I bet she's just another weakling.  
_**She better not take my precious Sasuke away** Sakura jealousy thought.

A cough interrupted Naruto and Kagome reunion. "Lady Kagome, I will be leaving. Are there anything you need before I go?" asked the Anbu.  
"No, but thank you" a lovely voice reply back bowing to the Anbu. The Anbu nodded his head and left the academy. The class stares at Kagome for a couple of seconds; never seeing Kagome around the village and what makes her special. They stare at the two as Naruto happily chat with the girl as she was contently listening to him.  
"

Naruto go back to your seat," commanded Iruka.  
Naruto looked at Iruka-sensei and nodded his head. "Come on Kagome," Naruto dragged her seat her right next to Sasuke. By then all the girls were glaring more at Kagome, while guys glare at Sasuke.

Great another fan girl Sasuke mumble silently. But Kagome heard him and glare icely at Sasuke. A shiver ran through Sasuke's body scaring him, but composes him.

"Class, this Kagome Kami Tenshi Youkai. (Yes this is Kagome's full name and I couldn't think of anything)" Iruka said. "She'll be put in one of your team, so help her in anyway." Then Iruka begin to call the teams. "Team 1 is…" called out Iruka. (I'm to lazy to write out all the teams name and I don't know who's in what team)  
"Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kagome Kami Tenshi Youkai.

"Yeah!!!! Thank you Iruka-sensei," cheered Naruto happily as he hugged Kagome.  
"We'll on the same team, isn't that great." "Yeah Ruto-chan" reply Kagome. Sakura just smile dreamily at Sasuke. **Yeah Sasuke is on our team** cheered inner Sakura.  
_Just great, an idiot, crazy girl, and a blind one. Such a burden to me_ Sasuke thought. Kagome turned her head toward Sasuke like she read his mind. Sasuke just glared at her. Kagome smile knowing reading his mind before.

3 hours later:

"Oh man, when is he coming? He's late" moaned Naruto slumping on his desk. All the other team jounin sensei already picked up their team and left; leaving team 7 being the only one.

"Naruto those who are patiently are those that achieve more," Kagome said wisely. Naruto just groan more at Kagome. Sasuke and Sakura were watching intently at what was happening to between those two. Kagome just smile and lays her head at Naruto's shoulder. Few Minutes passed as Naruto got more restless at the wait. Impatiently he sneakily grabbed the chalk eraser and put it on the edge of the door entrance.

"Idiot that wouldn't work. Do you believe that a jounin will fall for that trap." Sasuke said sarcastically. "It's okay to punish people, but you need more technique Naruto." said Kagome.  
"I just hate it when you are right Kaggie-chan," sighed Naruto.  
"Naruto put that eraser back because it's your fault if we get in trouble" yelled Sakura. Inner Sakura: Yeah I love these trick!  
But it was already too late.

A guy with defied gravity silver hair was standing their with the easer chalk all over his head. He shook his head to make all the chalk come out. He had his face cover with a mask with only his left eye uncovered. Kakashi Hatake was the jounin and the sensei of team 7. He glares at Naruto and then shakes his head to get all the chalk out. The four members of team 7 waited for Kakashi to say something.

"My first impression is that I…" Naruto and Sakura waited for the sentence to finish. "hate you already," stated Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura sweat drop, not caring about what he thinks Sasuke and an amused Kagome.

On the roof top:

"Since we're going to be in the same team for a while, tell me more about yourselve" said Kakashi.  
Sakura was confused. She raised her hand "Introduce ourselves. What do you mean by that?" What an idiot Sasuke thought. Kakashi sighed "tell me about your interest, dreams, likes, dislikes, ect. Why don't I go first"

"My name is Kakashi Hatake; I don't feel like telling you my dislike/likes, my dreams of none of your business. But there are couple of hobbies I like to do," reply Kakashi.  
**_Tricky, even though he told us a lot, but we only know his name. He holds up his name. Good_** Kagome thought.  
"All we know is his name." whipered Sakura.

"It's my turn. Yeah! " Naruto yelled happily, jumping up and down.  
"Ruto-kun, settle down" whispered Kagome in a commanding voice. Naruto listened and made a calm face, but it didn't last long.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe It! I love ramen. I love it when Iruka-sensei treated me at Ichiraku for ramen. I also love hanging around with Kaggie-chan at her house. I absolutely hate 3 minutes studying." Naruto cheerfully said. Kagome grinned at what Naruto said. "I love to do pranks and jokes"  
"My dream is to be the Hokage, so I will be recognized as the greatest shinobi" Naruto sudden voice changed into a serious one. Naruto was remembering Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox. _**You are the greatest shinobi, Naruto. You just need to believe in yourself **_Kagome sadly thought.  
**(Quite a goal there)** Kakashi thought. Kakashi nodded his head and turn his head toward the stoic person.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate many things and very few things I like. I do not believe in dreams, but I have an ambition." said Sasuke. Sasuke's voice changed to anger. "I plan to restore my clan and there is someone that I sworn to kill." Naruto and Sakura were confused at the last statement. **(Should have known)** Kakashi stare lazily at Sasuke. **_So it true, his clan was murder by his brother_** Kagome thought.  
Kakashi turned towards Sakura, "your turn"

Sakura started to get nevous, as all heads turned toward her direction. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My favorite thing is……well not a thing, but a boy. And the boy is um…. Let's move on." Sakura blushed as she stares at Sasuke. "I hate Naruto"

Naruto looked sad at Sakura rejection. _**How dare she! She knows nothing about Naruto.**_ Kagome angrily thought.**_I'll tear her jab it the head through her ass and then burn her, revive her and send her to the 7th layer of hell!_**Kakashi just nodded his head and turn towards Kagome.

"My name is Kagome Kami Tenshi Youkai. I have many likes and vey little dislikes. I like being with Naruto because I consider him to my oldest onii-san and one of my only families. I hate people being mistreated for no reason for I believe we should give people chances before we judge them. My dream is to a help Naruto be the greatest Hokage and see him as one before I die. My mission is to search for them"  
Interesting Kakahi grinned but that last part caught his interest as well as Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto already know who she was talking about.

"Search for who?" curious Sakura asked.  
Kagome's eyes shift as they look lost in the past. "For my soulmates, my koiishis"  
This shocked the three people more. Kakashi was the first one to regain his sense. "Tomorrow will be your first mission that will only require 5 of us." "What is it, what is it," Naruto was getting excited at starting his first mission.

"Survival Training" reply Kakashi. "But I thought we had training at the academy sensei" questioned Sakura.  
"This is test against me to see if you can be a gennin. The academy test if you are qualified to be a gennin not an actual gennin. This will be a great surprise to you all." Everyone was shock at what Kakashi-sensei said.  
I will, no must pass this training was what Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke was thinking. Kagome was just worry about Naruto.  
"Anyway bring your ninja equipment and meet me at 5 am. Meeting is over and oh yeah don't eat breakfast tomorrow. Unless you want it out of your stomach."


End file.
